Une romance longue à commencer
by Laya Mya
Summary: [OOC]Gabrielle amoureuse depuis longtemps voit son secret révéler par sa sœur. Elle ne sait comme faire pour attirer son attention n'y comment faire pour l'avoir à c'est côté. Mais tout vas s'accélérer très vite, Elle l'espère. Du côté de sa sœur tout se passe normalement c'est à dire (combat, rire, sans amour) jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tombe amoureux d'elle, quelqu'un d'important !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

La nuit était calme. Des petits sanglots pouvaient s'entendre dans une chambre, une fille pleurait. Soudain la fille se réveilla en sursaut.

- Oh se n'était qu'un rêve du passé. Oh Lee il m'a tellement fait peur , il était dans un tel état, enfin bref ..

La jeune fille se rendormie juste qu'au matin.

- Ahhh ! s'étira t'elle.

Aprés c'être préparée elle sortie en disant:

- J'y vais maman !

_-Mais elle est où Morgane ? se posa t'elle la question_

**/flashback/**

-Oï, tu n'as pas tenu notre promesse. C'était toi qui ne voulais pas attirer l'attention en dévoilant ta force. mentionna Neji

- Mais.. WWW_OOOOOhhhh ! _honomatopa Lee dans ça tête.

-Ah, Elle doit en être la raison.. fit remarquer Tenten

-Je m'appelle Rock Lee. Tu es Sakura-san, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein.

-Sortons ensemble ! Je te protégerai jusqu'à la mort !

-Hors de question... répondis t'elle choquer

-Quoi ? demanda t'il

-Tu est trop "poilu" à mon goût.

-Eh eheh . rigola Naruto

Sasuke et neji parlérent pendant que Naruto et Lee déprimer la main sur le mur.

-Je suis trop poilu.. ? déprima Lee

-Heiinn Tout le monde se fiche de moi. dit naruto

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto allons-y ! dit Sakura

**/fin flashback/**

-AAAHHH ! Cette Sakura ! dit la jeune fille en marchant en montant le point.

_Il est quel heure ? se demanda t'elle_

Elle regarda une horloge dans un magasin en passant et dit:

-Ahhh je vais être en retard ! Commença t'elle à courir

Arrivait à une centaine de mètre de porte d'entrée de Konoha, elle voiyer Naruto et Jiraïya partir. Elle cria en courant:

-Naruto-nii-san!

-Ah.. se retourna Naruto

-Hum. fit Jiraïya

-Naruto ! Elle l'enlaça, ému.

Fait de ton mieux !

-Ouais !

-Jiraïya-sama prenez bien soin de Naruto !

Il fit un signe de la tête et repartie

-Au revoir Naruto ! dit t'elle en fesant un signe de la main.

...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

-Ahh ! Il vas me manque ce Naruto ! Oh Hinata, tu fais quoi ici ? Tu regardais Naruto-kun partir ?

-Euh ...

-Ah tu peux me le dire, ça se voit tellement, je sais pas comment ils font les autres pour pas le voir ! Enfin bref tu viens ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Je sais pas .. souria t'elle bêtement

Elles marchérent un bon moment en discutant, puis elles virent Shikamaru regarder les nuages.

-On vas le rejoindre ? demanda t'elle

-Pourquoi pas. dit hinata

Elle sautérent en haut du bâtiment.

-Oï ! Shikamaru !

-Hein, Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Bah rien je viens regarder les nuages avec toi.

-Ah

-Euh j'ai a faire je vous laisse. ajouta Hinata

-Ok a plus hinata!

-Hum. répondis briévement Shikamaru

...1h35 plus tard...

Choji arriva.

-Ah Choji !

-Chogi ?

-Je viens manger des chips.

-Ouais pour pas changer. rigola t'elle

Je vous laisse alors entre mec ! A plus..

Elle sauta du toit en finisant de dire "à plus". Elle courut vers un endroit en particulier.

-J'espére qu'il s'entraine toujours !

Dés qu'elle arriva elle se cacha en sautant sur un arbre. Elle vis qu'il n'était pas, il y avait Neji et Tenten. Elle sera donc plus reperable. Mais elle était forte pour se cacher Mais il n'empèche qu'il y a Neji, et avec lui on ne peut pas se cacher..

_-Ma c'est pas grave si il me trouve, et il vont pas savoir qu'est ce que je foue ici, faut pas que je dise ça parce que c'est quand on se dit ça qu'on vas se fait choper !.. _

_Oh il revient, _OOhhh il est trop mignon ! dit t'elle en chuchotant.. M_erde sa m'ai sorti de la bouche sans m'en rendre compte._

-Gabrielle, Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !

**Elle sursauta avec un frisons de peur.** Elle tomba de l'arbre puis se retourna, Le senseï de ces trois était là..

-Ahah Gaï-senseï ! se frota t'elle la tête. Je.. Je passait juste

-Mais tu as eu peur et tu es là depuis 5 minutes.

-_Merde il m'observer !_

-Alors j'écoute !

-De quoi ? hihi

-Qui est ce qui est trop mignon ?

-Euh... elle devenus toute rouge

-Je ne sais pas ... menti t'elle

-Ne te foue pas de moi... *goutte sur le front*

-Euh... Je me CASSEEE ! Elle traversa l'endroit où Neji, Tenten et Lee s'entrainaient.

-Oh ! qu'est ce qu'elle fesait là, Gaï-senseï ? demanda Lee

-Elle nous observait ! répondis Neji

-Pourquoi tu ne la pas dit ? demanda Tenten

-Se n'était pas important.

-Non tu as faut Neji, sa l'est ! intervient Gai

-Hein ?

-Elle observer un d'entre vous...

-Sa m'étonerai qu'elle m'observe ! fit remarquer Tenten

-Oui en effet ! affirma Gaï.

-Elle observait qui d'aprés vous Gaï-senseï ? demanda Lee

-Je dirai Neji ! donna t'elle son avie

-Hein ! Pourquoi Moi !

-Bah Lee n'ai pas trés ... enfin il.. il n'ai pas trés populaire même pas du tout !

-QUOI ..! déprima Lee

-Quand je l'observait un moment elle a dit "Il est trop mignon !" imita t'il la voit de Gabrielle

-Hei... N'imiter plus jamais les filles Gaï-senseï ! demanda Tenten

-mhh mmhh ! affirma Neji à propos de la remarque de Tenten

-Donc il faut mener notre enquête !

-Et si c'était de moi ? questiona Lee avec espoir

-**C'est imposible ! **nota Tenten

-hooo ... déprima Lee

Gaï pris Lee par les épaules et lui dit:

-Lee ton jour viendra j'en suis sûre !

-Senseï ! lui sauta t'il dans les bras en pleurant

-Pfff ! soupira Tenten


End file.
